Time Walker
by TimelessFolly
Summary: When a man wakes up with no memory on a dead planet, he must use his wits to survive in an unfamiliar and harsh galaxy. But when pieces of his lost memories return to his fragmented mind he discovers that sometimes your past comes back to haunt you. [The first book of The Time Walker Tales series]
1. Chapter 1 - Awaken

"As my feet walk from the ashes of Katarr, I shall not fear, for in fear, lies death."

-Visas Marr

_Awaken._

A man gasped for air as he awoke. His long wavy brown hair blocked his vision and he spat his long beard out of his mouth. His mouth was dry and his stomach rumbled. As a frantic child looking for his parent, he scanned his surroundings. Thoughts flooded his mind as he thought to himself, "_Where am I? How did I get here? __**Who**__ am I?"_

Nothing but an empty scenery of broken buildings and…skeletons. Hundreds of them. The man backed up in fear. A sudden jolt of pain shot from his head down his spine and a feeling of despair, horror, and demise washed over him. He could feel the pain around him, like a wound and it was insufferable. He clutched his head hoping the pain would stop. Then it stopped.

He slowly released the grip on his head and looked at one of his hands. It felt cold and hard while on his head. A robotic limb replaced flesh and blood as he rotated the hand to get the full view. He followed the mechanics to a forearm, an elbow, the upper arm, and a shoulder as well. His whole left arm was robotic with wires traveling from the shoulder through the upper arm and into the fore arm. "_What happened to me_?" He thought.

He felt the rest of himself to see if anything else was metal. All he discovered was scars under his sleeveless robes and around his left eye, and two long, skinny cylinders. They were elaborate in design and looked to be able to grip them. He tried to turn one on but it just sparked. He shook it a little and peeked one eye inside the opening. Something in his head told him to move his head away from the opening. A feeling. He obeyed and a beam of blue light shot out of the opening singeing some of his hairs. Frightened, he tossed the tubes away from him and the active one flickered and the beam retreated into the cylinder before sparking again.

"_Laser Swords?"_ He thought. Who was he that he carried two laser swords in the middle of an empty tomb of a place? He checked his pouches for something relating to his life that he could recognize but found nothing but nutrition bars, a canteen, and hopelessness. He wasted no time digging into the bars and drinking the water but he was still hungry and the water tasted horribly.

A loud crack from above caught his attention. He tucked his long hair behind his ears and scanned the sky for the source. A ball of fire encompassed a starship, a cargo transport of some kind. It stretched across the sky and crashed into the side of the mountain demolishing the ruined buildings even further. Smoke escaped from the crater and rose to the sky like a beacon.

Everything in his body screamed to help, that it was his duty. He didn't even know who he was, how could he know what his duty was? His body moved on his own and the joints popped and realigned as he stood up. He groaned from the stiffness of his muscles. The long wavy hair left his ears and covered his face. "_I need to get rid of this when I get back. But back to where?"_ He thought as he ripped a piece of cloth from his garments and tied his hair back.

He stepped towards the direction of the smoke then stopped and looked at the laser swords. He sighed then walked to them glancing at them before picking them up. He shook the one he activated before, careful not to point the opening at his body. It just sparked so he put them both in a pouch and hoped they would work when the time came for it. He looked once again at the smoke and began the trek.

* * *

The man climbed through the ruins at the base of the mountain. Skeletons littered the floor and would snap as he walked echoing off the walls. "_What happened here?"_ He thought as he exited the ruins and approached the crash site. He scanned the fairly large ship for an opening, all he could see was fire and rubble. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. His senses seemed to move from his body and surround the ship. There was an opening in the hull on the top.

"How…?" He spoke audibly. His voice was raspy and could barely hear it. The question of what happened to him invaded his mind once again. He shook it off and centered his mind to the mission of finding survivors to possibly help him leave this desolate place.

He made the difficult climb to the top. His muscles ached as he finished the last pull and rolled himself on the top breathing heavily. He lifted himself up and started his search for the opening he sensed. His foot came in contact with a piece of rubble from the mountain and stubbed his toe. Almost losing balance, the man twirled and slapped his foot down and stopped before the massive hole in the hull of the ship under him. He knelt down and leaned inside to get a look.

Emergency lights flashed and the hallway the hole accessed was bathed in red light. His eye adjusted and he could see the hall turned at a ninety degree angle one way and continued into the darkness the other. He lifted his head up and scanned his surroundings. A nagging feeling in the back of his head told him trouble was coming but as he scanned the horizon all he saw was the emptiness of the scenery and heard the whispering of the wind.

Literal whispers. He strained to listen. _Find her… Run… They're coming…_ A crack chased the whispers away and the sound of a starship replaced them. It was a freighter of some kind and it made wide passes. It looked to be scanning.

The man regained his sense and hopped down the hole into the dimly lit hallway with a loud thud. The hallway shook and he dived forward as a massive boulder fell from the mountain and smashed through the hole and blocked access out. He dusted himself off and stared at the blockage and sighed. What has he gotten himself into?

He continued down the narrow hallway filled with debris and wreckage for what seemed like hours. Wandering through the maze of corridors with no objective wasn't something he really enjoyed. The occasional corpse lain over knocked pipes or strung up in wires or even just laying around in pieces. Blood was everywhere.

The man touched his hand to the wall, feeling the cold metal on top of warm wires that seemed to get warmer with each touch. This place rang with familiarity, not just the ship but the uniforms of the corpses.

His vision flashed to a similar hallway but is was not in ruin. A familiar figure has walking away from him as blurry crewman passed him. The figure turned their head back and a single blue eye accompanied by a side smile. Her short brown hair peaked out of the hood she had on. _Warron._

His vision returned to a ruined hallway, not the one he was in before the vision. He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His head ached and blood seeped from his nose. He wiped it away when he heard a small voice yelling for help.

He jogged to where the voice came from. A thick metal door, slightly ajar and sparking, stood between him and pounding and cries for help by a female voice. He could see fingers trying to push the door open. He peeked inside the crack and saw a purple colored iris belonging to a pale green-skinned woman. "Hello?" the man asked.

"Oh good, I've been banging on this thing for hours." She said, her mouth pressed against the crack to get more audibility. "Tell the captain we need to get these artifacts to a safe location. The door must have malfunctioned in the crash."

"I don't think anyone is alive here, you're the only one I found since I saw the ship crash." His coarse voice struggled to speak but was able to form the sentence. He could sense her confusion even though he couldn't see her facial expressions.

"You are not a member of the crew? But how? This planet—." She paused abruptly then shook her head. "No matter, I have priceless artifacts that need to be returned to the Jedi."

The man didn't question what artifacts Jedi would need, or even what the hell Jedi were. He just pushed on the large door, but it refused to budge. A loud siren rang and a voice boomed throughout the hallway.

"_Hyperdrive meltdown imminent. Please evacuate all personnel_."

The man and the woman looked at each other. "Stand back." She demanded.

He obeyed and stepped back. The woman made some hand gestures and a large wave of force hit the door and shook the hallway. She continued a few more times before giving up. The door didn't budge, even a centimeter. "Blast!" she cursed.

"These blast doors are strong enough to keep atmosphere in incase of hull damage. Nothing short of a turbo laser would penetrate it." The man informed her. "_How did I know that?"_ He wondered how he knew that.

"A lightsaber could cut through this, if only I had mine I wouldn't be stuck here." She responded.

A lightsaber? The man took out the sparking tubes and wondered if she meant a laser sword? He pocketed the one that almost impaled him and held the other. It felt familiar in his grip, almost like it was his life and should never lose it. He closed his eyes for a second seeming to feel the weapon that was before him. It was strange but it felt almost familial.

It ignited in front of him with a golden-yellow beam of light. He exhaled, "Ma'am, you might want to stand back."

"What why?" She questioned as a golden-yellow beam of plasma melted through the heavy blast door that was centimeters thick. The metal turned red-hot then sloughed off the door as he guided the blade to make a hole big enough.

As he finished the cut, the piece fell and slammed onto the floor of the room. The man now had a good view of the woman in the room, as she him. Her attire consisted of ornamental robes and her jet black hair was tied back into a long braid. Her light green skin had geometric tattoos on her face that looked like a vertical stripe going down her forehead to her chin.

"Who are you?" She wondered.

"I don't know." He responded. They stared at each other for a moment, studying. Then he continued, "You're green."

She gave a slight smile, "I am a Mirialan, and you look like a nerf herder."

In that moment the alarm sounded again, "_Hyperdrive meltdown imminent. Please evacuate all personnel_."

"Come, we need to move!" She exclaimed. The lightsaber sparked, popped, and deactivated. The man stuffed the lightsaber into a pouch with the other, hopefully they don't get into any more trouble. He looked up from the pouch expecting her to be out of the room but she was packing items in a large crate.

"What are you doing? I thought we needed to hurry?" he said frantically.

"These artifacts are from the ruins of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine and are of the utmost importance to my mission." She spoke between the clanks and bumps the artifacts made as she carelessly tossed them in the crate. If they were important then why was she tossing them in like old tools? She seemed to read his mind when she responded, "Holocrons are sturdy so do not worry and help me."

The man help and put the last holocron in the crate. She closed the crate and it hissed as it vacuum sealed itself. She lifted one side and gave him a look and pointing to the other side with her eyes. He sighed and helped lift the crate and she took off, dragging the poor man along.

The Mirialan knew the maze of corridors like the back of her hand. The man struggled to keep up as she sprinted with unnatural speed. They exited through the damaged hull onto the mountainside. She dropped the crate suddenly which caused the man to trip over it. He cursed and lifted himself up and pat the dust off his clothes.

The crate lifted on its own which caused the man to jump back. The Mirialan was extending her hand toward the crate and wherever she moved her hand the crate followed levitating. With her eyes closed in concentration she whipped her hand and the crate flew off the mountain. She then proceeded to jump after it with unnatural jump height and reflexes leaving him behind.

The man chased after her, doing his best to keep up but the rubble and buildings slowed him down. The Mirialan noticed and jumped back towards him. She perched on a boulder.

"What is the matter? Are you hurt?" She asked.

"I'm not a wizard who can defy physics!" The man informed between exhausted breaths.

"But you…?" Her expression changed from confusion to resolve as her eyes glanced back at the ship. "No matter." She continued, jumping down from the boulder and turning her back to face him. "Get on my back."

"What?" The man was confused. He was taller and heavier than her so she couldn't realistically carry him, could she?

"Get on!" she demanded. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Good, now hold on tight, I would like for you not to be flattened."

"Why wou—." He was interrupted by her crouching down and jumping high in the air. He screamed as they plummeted off the side of the mountain. He could swear she was laughing at him but the rushing wind and his own voice drowned out any other sound. The ground came at them fast and he was for sure he was going to die. She extended her arms and a gust of force seemed to shoot from them and slowed their decent. They still hit the ground hard and rolled kicking up the dust around them.

The dust settled and the Mirialan looked at the man and smiled, "That was exciting." In that moment a large explosion came from the crashed ship then smaller explosions followed. Rock and metal launched into the air and plummeted towards them.

The man covered his head hoping to not get hit. He heard the impacts of the debris crash into the ground and spray dirt over him. He opened his eyes and lifted his head and saw the shadows of the debris above him. They were floating and the Mirialan had her hands up. She seemed to be controlling them. She grunted as she moved her hands to the side and the debris fell harmlessly to the side. She leaned on her knees and breathed heavily.

The man lifted himself off the ground and dusted off his clothes. As he redid the tie for his hair he inquired, "This happen to you a lot?"

"No, not really. The Jedi have been in relative peace for as long as I have been a member. Although before I was born the Jedi Civil War was a major conflict where things like this were normal." She responded between breaths as she dusting her hair and robes off.

"You're a Jedi?" Then man asked.

"Why yes I am. Specifically a Jedi Knight, a Consular tasked with recovering relics lost to us from the wars with the Sith." She explained. She stared off into the horizon. "Now where did the box go…?" She started to walk away and the man jogged to catch up.

"What are Jedi?" He asked as he kept pace with her and matched her footing. It sounded like a dumb question but with his memory lose he needed to know about everything.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. Her face betrayed her, he could see the gears turning and had the hint that Jedi should be well known. After a moment she responded, "Um, the Jedi are protectors of the Republic, a galactic government, and act as a sort of judicial sect similar to police?" It sounded like a question. Like she was asking if that was the right definition.

"Do all Jedi have magical powers?" The man continued the conversation as they continued walking. He followed her as she would periodically stop close her eyes then continued walking, sometimes in a different direction.

"Yes, sometimes not as potent. The Force flows into each person differently." The walk was quiet for a bit until she continued, "Where did you get that lightsaber?"

He took them both out and looked at them. They were familiar to him. "I woke up with them." He looked around at the destroyed landscape, "I woke up here."

"This world has been lifeless for over fifteen years. Did you arrive here on a ship?"

"No idea. I don't remember anything before waking up here."

The Mirialan stopped in her tracks and the man nearly ran into her. She held out her hands, "May I see them?"

He looked at them for a moment then reluctantly held them out. The hilts floated from his grasps and hovered being dismantled before his eyes. Small crystals emerged from the scrap and shined. The man's head began to hurt and flashes of creating a lightsaber played in his mind and calling one to his hand like magic.

"These were made by a powerful force user." She said as she clapped her hands together causing the hilts to reassemble. She held out her hands in front of her and summoned the hilts to her and activated them and twirled them around. They showed with a vibrant beam of energy; one blue and one golden yellow.

The Mirialan handed his lightsabers back, "These need more repair, but it should work for a while." She looked up as he accepted the lightsabers and she noticed the blood trickling from his nose. "Are you alright?"

The man wiped his nose and responded, "Yeah, just headaches."

The Mirialan stepped forward and placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. The man flinched but relaxed and waited for her to explain what she was doing. "Your mind is in turmoil. Like it is fighting to gain control, I feel a block." She said as she opened her eyes and removed her hand. "The Jedi at Coruscant may be able to help you." She offered. She looked around her before continuing, "After we get off this planet at least."

"I did see a ship flyby the area when I climbed into your ship." The man informed.

The Mirialan stopped and turned to him, "What ship?"

"A freighter of some kind."

She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Her eyes then flashed open and her face radiated panic. She started running in a direction away from him.

The man sighed and started running after her.

* * *

The Mirialan and the man arrived to the sight of three armored humanoids. They were covered in armor from head to toe. One was bigger in size then the two and seemed to be the leader by the way they were positioned. The bigger one had his foot on the crate that the Mirialan launched and was bashing it with butt of his blaster. The other two, a male and a female, stood there and watched flanking the bigger one as he continued pounding the crate. The male was equipped with two blaster pistols strapped to his hips and a long-range rifle slung on his back. He was facing away from the duo.

The armored female was facing them, she had a blaster pistol strapped on her thigh and a scabbard strapped across her abdomen that held a sword. She seem to notice the man and Mirialan as they approached because she nodded to the boss but any instance of conversation was covered by a full face-plate.

The boss lifted his boot off of the crate and stomped towards the duo followed by the other two. He stopped a few feet and crossed his arms. "Ha, so the Jedi survived. Came to me so I can finish the job?" The boss said.

The two stopped and the man looked over at the Mirialan to see her response.

"I am Terran Intel, Knight of the Jedi order. If you hand over the crate and transport us to the nearest spaceport I will forget your transgression to the Republic when you attacked an unarmed vessel and murdered the entire crew." She said with an intense stare that scared the man next to her.

"Those are serious crimes. Do you think they will accept your terms?" The man whispered to the Mirialan named Terran.

"Not likely, Mandalorians don't surrender. It's against their warrior code, but, a Jedi must find a peaceful solution to conflict for we are peacekeepers." She informed through her intimidating stare which he now knew was a facade.

The boss just laughed a hearty laugh. The man could feel the anger rise in Terran but she whispered to herself and the anger calmed into determination. "We are Mandalorians!" He exclaimed with his hands raised. "I fought and killed Jedi Masters far more worthy than you in the war." The boss boasted.

The female Mandalorian tilted her head towards the boss seeming to keep eye contact with the amnesiac man. "I don't think this is a good idea. Mandalore won't be too pleased with us raiding Republic ships and attacking Jedi and I'm not happy with this either."

"Me too, Raj. I've got a bad feeling." The male Mandalorian next to the boss spoke up.

"Quiet you two." The boss demanded. "Damn Mandalore to the void. This is **my** clan and **I** will return it to its former glory. And we will start by selling these Jedi trinkets and make a fortune."

"Over my corpse, Mandalorian." Terran said through gritted teeth.

The boss Mandalorian chuckled, "That's the idea, little Jedi." He pounded his fists together and electricity began crackling between his fingers. He dashed towards the man and the Jedi.

The man struggled to grab the two lightsabers as the Mandalorian came closer. He finally grabbed the hilts as he glanced up and the Mandalorian boss was stopped a few feet in front of them. His head turned to see Terran with her arm outstretched and her fingers crunched into a grip. Was she actually holding him back with her magic? This Force of hers was powerful.

The ground beneath the Mandalorian's feet displaced as he stared moving backwards. All of a sudden he flew back a great distance and impacted the side of the freighter. Terran jumped after him with lightning speed leaving the male and female Mandalorians and the man to stare between themselves for a solid three seconds.

Without warning, the female Mandalorian gripped the handle of the sword strapped on her back and released it from her scabbard. The blade shined in the sun and a slight vibration emanated from it. She gripped it with both hands and rushed towards him.

The man attempted to activate one of the lightsabers but it just smoked and sparked. "_Oh come on! I thought she fixed it!_" He screamed inside his head. He banged it against his hand. She was gaining in speed and was about to be on top of him. The lightsaber finally turned on. The man cheered as he raised the golden-yellow blade over his head.

When his spirits seemed high, a blaster bolt shattered his hopes, the lightsaber, and seared the mechanical prosthetic that was his hand. Time seemed to slow down as the pieces crumbled and the crystal he saw when Terran took apart the sabers fell from his scorched hand onto the ground. He checked his prosthetic and saw the damage the blaster did. The side of it had a depression pressing into the hand with the fingers twitching slightly

The man looked back at the direction of the blaster bolt, not noticing the Mandalorian with a sword was about to hit him. Everything seemed slow as his eyes focused on the male Mandalorian who had the dual blasters draw his left blaster and aim with his right.

_Move._

The man moved his head just enough for the bolt of energy to miss his it. He could feel the searing heat.

_Sidestep._

He stepped to the side dodging the downward slash from the sword. He brought up his prosthetic with instinct and blocked the next blow. The blade pierced a centimeter into the metal and they both stared at each other locked in combat. A feeling in the back of his mind pointed towards the dual-pistoled gunslinger so he glanced in his direction. The gunslinger was readying another shot so the man grabbed the gauntlets of the swordsman and shifted her so that the shot hit her back.

The swordsman cursed and yelled, "Blast it Torris, watch your fire!"

"Then move out of the way so I can get—." The gunslinger was interrupted by Terran's body slamming in his back and knocking them both on the ground.

Terran rolled over him and jumped to her feet. She watched as the bulky Mandalorian strutted towards her with electricity crackling around his fists. She didn't hesitate as she lifted the gunslinger up with her magic.

"No. No. No!" The gunslinger pleaded as he was tossed at the boss who just punched the poor gunslinger into the ground. "Blast it!" he yelled as he hit the ground and rolled down the hill.

The display distracted the man and the swordsman but he quickly recovered and fingered the hilt with his thumb to try and turn it on. The lightsaber sparked then shot out a beam of blue energy that startled the swordsman. It wasn't enough to distract her because she easily dodged his downward swipe and used her sword to block the next strike. They locked forms with the man showing his surprise that the metal blade stopped the lightsaber when a massive blast door couldn't. She read his face like a book and spoke, "Vibroblades can block lightsabers, hon'. Has to do with the cortosis-weave."

"_What the hell is a cortosis-weave?_" the man thought. The swordsman then grabbed his hand and kneed him in his stomach then dropped her elbow on his back. The man fell to the ground and lost the grip of the lightsaber. It bounced and rolled then sputtered and sparked as it shut off.

The female Mandalorian turned him over on his back. She straddled his waist and punched him in the face. The man saw stars as her gloved hand made contact with his face. She was strong and the man couldn't push her off.

The man brought up his arms to block his face as she dropped the sword to use both hands in her onslaught. As he was battered around fairly sure his nose was broken, he glance to the side and notice the boss picking Terran up by the throat. Her eyes locked onto his and he saw something in her them, not fear for her life but worry for his own.

The man's eyes flashed into another scene. Not the one with the hooded woman smiling at him but a man. Something screamed familiarity but the man couldn't remember. But he did see the face and his eyes spoke the same words Terran's did as a crimson blade pierced through the other man. "_NO!"_ that was his voice.

The man's vision shifted back. Like a fog lifting off of a lake he knew how to counter attack. The swordsman punched with a left hook which he rolled his body to the left causing her to punch the dirt instead. He wrapped his arm around her then kicked his foot and grabbed her chest plate. The swordsman fell with the man taking her place on top.

She reached for her blaster but the man just knocked it away. He then reeled back his prosthetic and impacted across her visor. It cracked and he continued with two more strikes. His hand was no longer there as the nub smoked and sparked. He spotted his lightsaber and without any hesitating rolled off of her and grabbed the lightsaber in one motion and continued the roll to his feet.

Resting in his right hand he ignited the lightsaber and readied for a strike. His stance wasn't sloppy like it was before. He knew how to fight with a lightsaber and now he unlocked that part of himself. The swordsman slowly got up to her knees, the shattered pieces of the helmet fell from her head.

A woman with blonde hair dangling past her face now free from the confines of the helmet now all in pieces before her. She lifted her head and the two locked eyes as the wind pushed her hair from off her face. Her piecing blue eyes and look of mercy stunned him. She was familiar to him. His fighting stance relaxed as he fell into a trance seeing a young Mandalorian begging for mercy in a jungle.

His trance was broken by his lightsaber being pulled from his grasp. He turned suddenly to spot the lightsaber flying towards Terran, her arm stretched towards it. She was still in the boss' grasp and the lightsaber spun towards them. The boss was unaware as the blade sunk into the nape of his neck and decapitated him clean through. The corpse loosened his grip of Terran and she fell on the ground grabbing her throat and coughing and gasping while the body fell back with a large thud.

The helmet containing the head rolled towards the man. He knelt down to pick up the helmet and stare at the faceplate. The head fell out of the helmet but the man's gaze was too fixated on the helmet's face as blood seeped from his nose.

"_We are losing ten men for every Mandalorian we kill, this can't be the best way to do this. Elaina! Listen to reason!"_ That was his voice, but who was Elaina?

"_We have orders Warron, from Revan, to take out the last anti-air turret the droids couldn't! Otherwise Meetra won't get the support she needs to push towards the fortress."_

"_She wouldn't need support if Revan wasn't needlessly sacrificing lives!"_

The man blinked away the voices. The faceplate screamed at him as the blood from his nose and injury dripped on the helmet covering some of the yellow accents of the horizontal visor with a dull red. He looked up to see Terran collecting herself. She caught the man's lightsaber she summoned and pointed it at the throat of the gunslinger who immediately threw his hands up in surrender.

"Woah woah, woah. Woah." The gunslinger protested. "Attacking a Republic ship wasn't our idea. And most certainly not attacking a Jedi."

Terran stood to her feet but kept the lightsaber trained on him. "You still attacked us."

"Reluctantly attacked." The gunslinger pointed in emphasis then retracted when Terran pushed the blade towards him. "Look, we didn't want this but Raj insisted. He is, was, clan chief so we can't very well disobey him."

The man stood to his feet which Terran noticed and turned to face him. She kept the blade trained on the gunslinger without looking as he moved side to side amused that she knew where he was without looking at him.

"How are you doing that?" The gunslinger wondered.

Terran ignored him and instead conversed with the man she met on the ship. "Are you alright?"

The man didn't respond, but instead approached the woman who was kneeling. He extended his hand to her. She looked up at him, her eyes studying him.

"_Go. Go!"_

The man grabbed his head and winced at the pain. His mind was fighting for control and he could feel every bit of it. The woman grabbed his forearm and he lifted her from the ground. "She could have killed me at any moment. I think he is right." He turned to join Terran and the gunslinger. She deactivated the lightsaber and handed it to the man. He reached for it with his busted prosthetic then quickly switch hands. He clipped it on his belt without a second thought.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." The gunslinger gave a mock bow.

"Silence." Terran demanded as she pushed past him and moved to the decapitated corpse of the clan chief. The gunslinger moved to the side with his hands up in mock defeat. The Jedi patted and searched through the corpse's pouches.

"Looking for this?" The gunslinger held up a long ornate designed tube, the hilt of a lightsaber but longer and the beam seemed to come out of both ends. Terran reached out for it and it was yanked out of his hand and it flew into her grasp. With one fluid motion she activated it and twirled it around her. The green beam illuminated her as dusk began to fall. She examined it before deactivating it and clipping it on the back right of her belt.

The man immediately clutched his head as a great pain emerged after seeing the double-bladed lightsaber. He fell to his knees and cried in pain. Terran knelt down and touched his head trying to talk to him. He couldn't hear her as voices pierced his mind: laughing, crying, and yelling. His vision went black then a woman appeared. It wasn't Terran but a female with shoulder-length brown hair, it was the woman in the hood that he had seen before.

"Times up Warron, new day new sith to defeat." The mysterious woman spoke. She reached out her hand and a double bladed lightsaber that was sitting on a shelf flew into her hand. She clipped it on the same spot Terran did. She then grabbed his hands and lifted him off the cot he was sitting at.

As she let go of his hands he noticed under the wraps on his hands that they were made out of flesh and not metal. He ran to the refresher room and stared at himself in the mirror. There was no evidence of the scars he felt when he woke up on the planet. His face was young looking and he had short hair and a stubble growing on his face. One long braid of hair protruded from below his right ear and settled at his shoulder.

"Warron." He looked back at her as she called him that name. His name was Warron, yes, he remembered. Warron Kell, a padawan. She continued to speak, "We need to go to the briefing room, captain's orders." His eyes blurred her face and the surroundings.

"We need to go." It wasn't the hooded woman's voice this time but Terran's.

Warron's eyes adjusted to the familiar background of the wasteland and the pale green woman in front of his eye. His eyes narrowed onto her violet hued eyes. "Hello there." He said with a slight crack in his voice from the fluster he felt from her being so close.

Terran relaxed and sat back on her heels. "Oh good. You were catatonic for a few minutes." The two Mandalorians were positioned behind her as she turned her head to look at them as she spoke, "If you two want to actually be of use, you can take me and…" she looked back at Warron trying to remember if he gave her a name or not.

"Warron." He gave her the answer. "I remember I used to be a padawan." He noticed the female Mandalorian's eyes widen but Terran's response broke his confusion.

"That would explain why you had lightsabers." She said as she stood up. Warron lifted himself to his feet and waited a moment as the nausea subsided. "Warron." She spoke catching his attention. "You can accompany me to Coruscant if you wish, I am sure we can find out who you were from the Temple Archives." Her eyes moved to the two Mandalorians standing off to the side. "That is believing Mandalorians can think of others beside their clan and war."

"Hey!" The male Mandalorian retorted. "Torris is my name and Mandalorians haven't been in a war for twenty-five years! After the clans, my clan, were slaughtered by Jedi!" His face began turning red as he looked at Warron. The female caught his arm and he looked down seemingly ashamed.

"I'm Rey'bec and this is my brother, he can be passionate at times but he has a good heart." Rey'bec spoke sincerely to Terran while occasionally side glancing at Warron.

"We can't take you to Coruscant," Torris began looking up and between Terran and Warron, "but we can drop you off to the nearest planet."

"I suppose that is better than nothing." Terran said with a long sigh.

"Well then, let me show you the _Celestial Sister_." Torris motioned to the ship. Terran and Torris moved to the crate full of artifacts and together hefted it up the loading ramp.

Warron began to follow but a feeling in the back of his mind made him stop. He looked behind him towards the source of the nagging feeling.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something calling me…" His voice trailed off as he bent down and picked the golden crystal from his lightsaber. He stared at it as the familiarity burned into his head. He could hear a voice congratulating him and the feeling of accomplishment.

Rey'bec's hand broke him from his memory and he wiped the blood that drained from his nose. "Come on!" Torris' voice yelled from the loading ramp. Rey'bec helped Warron up and the two entered the starship.

The ship rocked as it lifted off the ground. In the cockpit Rey'bec slid into the copilot seat and started flipping switches. Terran sat in one of the side seats and strapped the container of artifacts as Torris entered coordinates of some kind.

Warron leaned over Rey'bec to look into the expanse of space as they broke the atmosphere of the dead planet. A weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as Torris throttled the Hyperdrive joystick forward. The stars of the galaxy shot past them and the streaks quickly turned into the blue tunnel of hyperspace. "Woah." Warron said audibly.

"First time in space?" Torris asked with a smirk.

"I don't think so, but right now it is." Warron remarked.

Torris looked over at Warron leaning over his sister to get a better view and noticed her blushing behind her hair. "You two can use the refresher if you want to wash up." He said including Terran on the offer.

Warron looked down at his clothes which were dirty and filled with holes. While inspecting he noticed the flustered look on Rey'bec's face as his body was inches from hers. "Sorry," He said as he stepped away from her and continuing the thought, "I must smell bad."

Rey'bec hid her face from him before speaking, "No worries."

Warron looked over to Terran and caught her eye she responded to his look, "I am not letting this crate out of my sight, you go ahead."

Warron gave a curt nod and exited the cockpit following the hallway until he found the refresher. He stepped in the room and caught a look of himself in the mirror. The scars he felt on his face shot from a milky white eye like a spreading disease. He winced at the sight of the beating he took from Rey'bec and spotted hair clippers on the rim of the sink. He picked them up and went to work cutting the pounds of hair from his head. It was difficult at first with only one hand available to him but it was easier the shorter it got.

In the mirror looked like a new man, his hair was short and his beard was short too. He kept the beard, he liked the look. The shower was next and it felt good. The prosthetic seemed sealed where the wires entered which was good since he had no idea how, or if he could, take it off. Not like it was any use with how busted up it was. His thoughts of what transpired since he woke up overwhelmed him as the shower went on.

With a towel wrapped around him, he exited the shower to a pair of clothes on the counter accompanied with a first aid kit. His sight caught a look of his body that he missed going into the shower. Muscles gleamed from the recent perspiration accompanied by an assortment of scars along his arms, chest, and even back. The hair strands and ragged clothes were gone. Probably from the person who gave him the clothes. He tended to his face, applying anti-bacterial ointment and bandaging his cuts. He used the gauze to wrap the nub of his prosthetic to prevent accidental shocks or scaps.

He stripped from his towel and pulled the pants on and put his head through the shirt. They were snug but comfortable none the less. Probably Torris' if he had to guess. He slipped into the boots and put on the jacket to complete the set. His belt was next which had the pouch that he woke up with on it already with his only lightsaber clipped on.

Warron left the refresher and reentered the cockpit to see Terran fast asleep laying on the crate. He smirked as Torris' voice caught his attention.

"She passed out as soon as you left. Cute really." He said with a chuckle. Warron noticed the copilot seat empty so he jumped into the seat. He wondered where Rey'bec could have gone. "Hope those clothes fit alright, I told Rey to get you some." He looked back and continued, "Although she should have come back."

Warron leaned back in the chair and watched the glow of hyperspace, "Thanks."

"No problem, we are on autopilot until the Hyperdrive spits us into real space. You can grab some sleep like your friend there." He said giving Terran's snoring body a point with his thumb.

Warron's eyes began to become heavy at the mention of sleep and soon he drifted off into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashes

_"Darkness is always only one step away, whether you indulge or not is what labels you evil."_

Warron's eyes blinked open to the familiar sight a ship hallway. The woman in his dreams walking a head of him with her hood up. She looks back and smiles just before and arm wraps around him and shakes him to lucidity.

"Hey Elaina, you sure my little brother is ready to hang with us?" A man slightly taller than him spoke to the hooded woman. Elaina. She was his master? Yes, he remembered her and his brother.

"He's a better duelist than you, Kale." Elaina looked back with a teasing smile and a wink towards Warron. Kale Kell, made Jedi Knight for his heroics on Ossus a year ago.

"_Well a year ago in this flashback_", Warron thought to himself as they made their way towards the bridge. Men and women in deep red and gold attire passed the trio, some wearing a teardrop-shaped helmet. That was the Republic uniform, it didn't do much to protect against lightsabers. Warron discovered that from the recent Sith war against Exar Kun. Bits and pieces came flooding back, memories of being orphaned on Corellia with his brother then being picked up and trained as a Jedi. He and his master fought throughout the Great Sith War and now they were hunting the last of Kun's Brotherhood.

The blast door to the bridge hissed open and the trio stepped into the room. Ensigns tapped away at their stations while two figures stood gazing out of the view port. The blue vortex of hyperspace put Warron in a brief trance before Elaina addressing one of the figures snapped him out.

"Captain Dodanna?" Elaina spoke before resting her hands behind her back in attention. Warron and Kale shuffled up behind her glancing at each other and smirking at the display of attention.

A young woman with short hair and dressed in a Republic officer uniform turned to face Eliana. "Good, everyone's here." She then turned to face the other figure. A burly man dressed in robes with the hood up. Warron remembered him as a Jedi Master Yow Beto, Kale's old master. "We are exiting hyperspace to join in the Admiral's assault soon, get your Jedi prepped to join the marines in boarding the ship."

Master Beto nodded then looked at the trio, "Let's catch a Sith." He moved past them and led the team to the hangar where a few squads of commandos waited prepping the shuttles for launch. One of the commandos noticed them and moved to greet them. "Sergeant Tanner with the 4th Marine Expeditionary Force."

"Well met, where's your lieutenant?" Master Beto responded with a pat on his shoulder.

"This way Master Jedi." Tanner said then turned on his heel and led them to a group of twenty men and women.

"—and that's the plan, okay ladies load up. One Jedi per squad. One squad per shuttle. Move move move!" A man ordered. As the squads loaded up and Sergeant Tanner joined them the Lieutenant turned to face the Jedi. "Short version is once we board the squads are splitting into three teams, one stays in the hangar to keep our escape clear, another is to take the engines offline while the rest head to the bridge knock the guns offline, take whatever info is of use, and go after your Sith. Clear?" He spoke with mild annoyance.

"Crystal, LT." Elaina said with a smile.

The lieutenant glared at her before turning and entering a shuttle. Yow turned to face the group, "I'll handle the lieutenant. Be mindful, and I will see you all in the ship." They nodded and Yow walked up the loading ramp into his shuttle.

"Well that guy is going to be fun." Kale said with a sigh before entering another shuttle.

Warron moved towards his shuttle but stopped as a hand tugged on his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Warron's eyes widened at the surprise as Elaina broke the kiss and stared into his eyes with a smile. The memories of their relationship came flooding into his psyche. The first time they kissed, the first time they fell in love, the first time they made love. Warron blushed at the thought. She was only a few years older and were in the same clan as younglings.

"Guess I still got it." She smiled up at him noticing the blush. Warron smiled down at her and with her head in his hand kissed her. She smiled and looked back at the transport, "Might want to get going before they send a search party. See you when we board." She said as she punched him in the shoulder and moved to her shuttle with and backward glance and a smirk.

"_What a flirt._" He thought as he stepped into his shuttle. Even though they were about the same age she was his master. The Great Sith war did a number on the Jedi Order with the most recent war having the fallen Jedi killing their masters as a ritual of sorts. With the number of masters dwindled, the Order allowed prominent Jedi Knights to take apprentices to quickly bolster up the trained Jedi. At least that's what he thought, he was sure there was a better explanation somewhere.

"Everything okay sir?" The sergeant they just met asked as he tapped on his helmet to make sure it was on right.

"We're good to go, once Master Beto gives the clear." Warron responded and grabbed the hand rail overhead while the rest of the squad sat in the chairs and strapped in.

"Red four to red one, we are go for launch." Tanner informed the first shuttle via squad comms.

"Copy, command we are green." The lieutenant responded. To avoid unnecessary chatter each squad leader would only have a link to each other and their squad while the regular squad members. The Jedi were special in this case and had the lieutenant's privilege of communicating to each squad and command.

So Warron heard the captain when she said, "Exiting hyperspace in three, two, one…" Warron could fell the rocking of the ship as they exited. They must have jumped in really close. "Shuttle pilots, you are clear. Happy hunting." She said as the pilot lifted off and zoomed out the hangar. The shuttle was fully enclosed but Warron could feel the other shuttles, the escort fighters, and the battle that ensued as they flew. The Captain definitely brought them in close.

"Sure you don't want to sit down?" The Sergeant asked with a pained look on his face.

Warron realized he was standing the whole time, "I'll be fine."

"Hold on." The pilot's voice sounded on the loudspeaker. Warron could feel the shuttle spin through the Force but thanks to the artificial gravity of the shuttle all it did was rock.

A feeling of fear caught Warron's attention and noticed a young human male clutching his rifle. He seemed too young to fight according to Republic standards. The minimum age of enlistment surprised him when he first heard about it. He originally thought children could be soldiers but came to realize the Jedi were different. Not everyone can move things with their minds.

"All squads prepare for boarding." The Lieutenant ordered through the comms.

"Mount up people!" the sergeant ordered. Everyone followed his instruction and huddled by the loading ramp with Warron moving to the front. "When the door opens, stack up behind the Jedi until you can safely find cover. Reports indicate there will be a detachment of Mandalorians as well as dark Jedi."

The doors hissed and Warron could hear the blaster fire pelting the outside of the shuttle. He grabbed the lightsaber on his belt and twirled it around in his palm before settling in the reverse grip and igniting it. The familiar golden-yellow blade shot out and he smiled. "_Hello old friend._" He thought as he examined the blade.

The hiss grew louder as the ramp began to lower and Warron deflected the many bolts that were locked on him. He moved forward slowly to make sure his squad didn't get hit. The squad made it to a stack of crates all unharmed and began laying covering fire as the other squads joined them.

The lieutenant slid to where Warron was crouched and gave orders to the shuttles, "We're clear, shuttles return home." On que the shuttles lifted off and zoomed out of the hangar bay leaving the firefight. One soldier took a bolt to the shoulder before the Lieutenant gave a new order. "All squads, change of plans. Two squads are staying here to keep the pressure while myself, three Jedi, and your squad," He pointed at Sergeant Tanner, "will be going to the bridge." Another shot knocked a soldier down. Master Beto force pulled him to cover before joining Warron and the Lieutenant.

Master Beto moved a finger to his ear to activate his comlink, "Kale, you're with Warron and me. Elaina, take your squad to the engines. Meet up with us in the hangar for our escape. May the Force be with us."

"Got it" Kale and Elaina both said.

Warron was nervous, dark Jedi were tough foes on their own. The hate and rage they use to fuel their power can overwhelm an inexperienced Jedi. The Sith Lords, however, were a whole different story. Kale told him about the horrors he'd seen on Ossus with the power Exar Kun's brotherhood held and now they've boarded a ship with one on it.

Master Beto placed a hand on Warron's shoulder sensing the turmoil in his thoughts. "We'll just need to be mindful, the dark side can be powerful in the short term but it corrupts and makes slaves."

Warron nodded and moved with Master Beto, blocking the stray bolts as Warron's squad and the lieutenant moved out of the hangar followed by Elaina and her squad. They didn't encounter much resistance moving to the main elevator and the resistance they did encounter were quickly dispatched by the four Jedi.

Elaina always told Warron he was a fast learner and it only took one failed hit on a Mandalorian's _Beskar_ armor to correct his mistake. There were no dark Jedi around which Kale assured them it was weird.

"Usually there are tons of those people hanging around a Sith Lord. Basking in their daRk pOwEr." Kale said while fluctuating the last two words which got a chuckle from Warron and Elaina.

"Lock it down. DeVore, get the elevator." The lieutenant ordered. The rest of the squad aimed their rifles down the corridor to cover. The Mandalorians were simplistic in their ship designs, as long as it was space worthy and held enough fire power and armor to destroy their enemy they were happy. Unfortunately that means one elevator.

The elevator hissed open and revealed two black robed figures who looked up in surprise before igniting their lightsabers and attacked. Warron force pushed the young soldier named DeVore out of the way as the lightsaber made contact with the panel slicing it and showering the floor with sparks and molten metal. Warron looked at his hand in surprise. Did he do that?

The attacker spun to attack Warron with the red blade. Warron shook off the shock and ignited the saber in his signature reverse grip pointing the tip at the floor. The sabers connected and Warron slid back from the force into the corridor wall. He held his forearm with his other hand and strained to keep from getting diced. The figure smiled with cracked yellow teeth that made Warron's face scrunched.

The other dark Jedi slashed the unfortunate soul in front of them. Kale intercepted them before they killed a second soldier. Elaina pulled the soldier behind her with the Force and leaped towards the dark Jedi with her single green blade aimed for the attacker. The dark Jedi ignited a second red saber and blocked her strike.

Master Beto, with his already ignited green blade, thrusted his saber forward. The dark Jedi summoned a second lightsaber from under their robe and blocked the thrust and pushed him away. They kept the pressure on Warron to make sure he stayed pinned against the wall.

The lieutenant grabbed the soldier Elaina saved and lifted him up. "Sit tight." He said to the soldiers, "Let the Jedi do their job and keep your rifles downrange. I don't want any more surprises." He held up his hand to his earpiece and spoke, "Team three, SitRep."

A voice spoke through, "Clear sir, they just bugged out. I got a bad feeling about this, sir."

"Noted, keep the hangar covered and start pushing sentries towards the elevator. Red one out." The lieutenant ended the transmission and looked back towards the Jedi. They were still locked in battle and he silently cursed. His soldiers wouldn't be able to get a clear shot with all those glow sticks flying around.

Tired with how much time this was taking, Elaina let loose a large wave of Force energy and pushed the attacker into the corridor wall almost hitting Warron in the process. Warron furrowed his brows at Elaina who only shrugged as she held the dark Jedi in place. He kicked the dark Jedi he was locked with in the back of the knee causing him to stumble onto one knee giving enough of a window for Warron to knock their saber away and impale the dark Jedi next to him. They coughed and fell to the floor as Warron removed the blade and slashed the other dark Jedi in the back as they used both blades to block Master Beto's strike.

With both of the attackers dead, the Lieutenant ordered everyone into the elevator. Sergeant Tanner punched the button to the bridge and waited. They waited for several seconds before Tanner punched it again. "Panel's fried, sir."

"Great, get out grappling hooks, looks like we are climbing." He looked at the panel on the ceiling that lead into the elevator shaft. He looked over to Master Beto before requesting, "A little help?"

"Happy to." Master Beto responded before force pushing the hatch on the ceiling open and jumping up to the top. Kale followed behind and lowered an arm in the room to pick the non-Force users and helping them up. Elaina smiled at Warron before jumping through the opening.

Warron jumped through the opening into the elevator shaft using the Force to propel himself. It was a natural feeling, almost instinctual, to feel the Force. He felt like something was missing inside him in the present. He would have to ask Terran how Jedi use the Force.

It was dark and the soldiers used their helmet lamps to illuminate the area. Warron tapped into his Force sense to take place of his eyes. He could sense the whole area, the thoughts and feelings of the soldiers around him and the humming of machinery. The Devore kid was scared but determined, the Lieutenant's mind was calculating different plans in case something went wrong, and Tanner's thoughts were on the men that were lost and their families' upcoming pain. His senses moved now to Elaina which made him blush from her thoughts. She laughed audibly.

"Hooks up, team one we're climbing. Good luck, team two." The Lieutenant spoke before switching his battery pack with a grappling canister. The soldiers followed suit and they all aimed their rifles up and shot. Seconds later they all tugged at the cable making sure it would hold their weight and started climbing.

Team two hooked their cables onto the elevator itself and attached the canister to their belts and started repelling down. Elaina passed Warron to join them in their descent giving his arm a loving squeeze. With a wave she dropped down out of sight.

Master Beto clasped Warron's shoulder as he spoke, "Be mindful, a Sith Lord is not an enemy to take lightly."

"He'll be fine, Yow," Kale said as he punched Warron on his shoulder and then addressed Warron, "Just follow our lead and you'll be fine."

Warron had a bad feeling but he pushed it aside and nodded. Kale smiled and gave a quick nod before force jumping up the shaft to join the squad as they had already started climbing. Master Beto followed behind with Warron joining soon after.

The climb was long and exhausting. One soldier almost fell down the shaft when his hook dislodged from the metal. Warron was able to catch him and he rode on Warron's back the whole way up. It reminded him of when Terran piggybacked him down the mountain and Warron smiled at the thought. Warron felt weird remembering something that happened in the future but he shook his head and continued climbing.

Kale was at the bridge level first and positioned himself on one side of the large doors that led out of the elevator shaft. Warron helped the soldier find a grip to rest on while he moved on the other side of the door. The two pulled with every ounce of Force-imbued strength. Master Beto climbed and rolled through the door making sure the room was clear.

"Clear." Master Beto called out. The soldiers slowly climbed through the opening after the all clear. Sweat started forming on Warron's brow as the door seemed to get heavier and heavier. He could hear the popping of his joints and ligaments. He saw Kale looking the same way he did and a quick read of his emotions confirmed it. After the last soldier made it Kale and Warron jumped through the closing doors. Kale rolled to his feet while Warron fell on his stomach. Kale laughed and held out his hand to pick Warron up. Warron's legs and arms were sore but used the Force to soothe his ache.

"Stack up." The Lieutenant ordered. The soldiers complied and one other and the one named DeVore set up at the panel to the door and the Lieutenant, Tanner, and another soldier on the other side. Master Beto reached his hand out and searched the next room.

"They're expecting us." Master Beto informed. "I sense at least six targets…" He trailed off and grunted.

"Master?" Kale asked with concern.

"The dark side is clouding my vision, the Sith Lord is on the ship." Master Beto responded.

"Is the Sith in the bridge?" The lieutenant's voice questioned.

"Unknown." Master Beto answered as he dropped his hand. Warron noticed a bead of sweat on his brow.

"Great. Well we all know the formation for breaching. Jedi, protect us as much as you can, there isn't going to be much cover." The Jedi all nodded in response and the lieutenant gave the soldier by the panel the que to open the door. Three lightsabers activated as the door hissed open to a shower of blaster fire. The soldier that opened the door took a round in the shoulder immediately.

The Jedi blocked and redirected the incoming fire and pushed forward allowing the rest to the team to get to cover. Kale dropped to a crouch and rushed who looked to be the captain of the ship and engaged him in single combat as the soldiers laid down covering fire.

Warron let his instincts and Elaina's teachings take over his movements as he redirected all the blaster bolts away from him and the soldiers he was protecting. He vaulted over some monitors and slashed downward on an unsuspecting enemy, redirecting a couple more bolts before spearing another.

Warron sensed another enemy approaching him from behind, he swung around and buried his lightsaber into the enemies' gauntlet. The blade only cut centimeters and Warron immediately remembered about Mandalorians and their _Beskar_ armor. The Mandalorian used the opportunity to grab Warron's cloak and head-butted him. Warron reeled back clutching his nose. The Mandalorian then grabbed Warron and tossed him into some monitors destroying them and sending the scraps scattering across the durasteel. The grip on his lightsaber loosened and the hilt went scattering as well.

Warron rolled to his feet feeling the cuts on his back as he rubbed the pain. The Mandalorian, with the assistance of his jetpack, jumped over the wreckage of scrap and came crashing towards Warron. The Jedi narrowly escaped as he rolled to the side. He scanned the area for his lightsaber and saw it off to the side. Sensing the Mandalorian quickly approaching he closed his eyes and felt through the Force. This new yet familiar feeling felt natural and he called the lightsaber to him. He felt the hilt in his grip and ignited the weapon just for it to pierce under the helmet in the Mandalorian's unprotected neck. The he gurgled and dropped to his knees.

Warron stood to his feet as he deactivated the lightsaber and the body slumped to the floor. His eyes moved scanning for the next target but the bridge was now clear. The Mandalorian captain was on his knees staring at the blade that highlighted him in a blue light. His helmet was off imbedded in the glass of the observation window, not enough to cause a breach which Warron was thankful. His eyes fell back onto the Mandalorian whose face was revealed and species was identified. He was a Taung. Kale said they were the original Mandalorians or something.

"Get these terminals shut down, grab what intel you can and set this thing to blow." The lieutenant ordered and then drew his blaster pistol on the Taung and shot him between the eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Kale demanded.

"Mandalorians don't surrender and they make terrible prisoners." The Lieutenant responded as he re-holstered his pistol. "And let me remind you Jedi that this is my operation and you do as I say." He began his next sentence pointing in Kale's face. "You're here for the Sith something that came from Jedi."

"Now hold on a moment…" Kale trailed off as Warron's senses overwhelmed him with a cold, shivering feeling followed by dread. Warron shuddered and turned to see a dark robed figure, her eyes peered through the shadow of the hood. On her forehead was the mark of Kun's brotherhood.

Three ignitions of lightsabers followed by the Lieutenant ordering his soldiers to cover came seconds after. Two red blades appeared from her sleeves and a whirlwind of light blocked the rain of blaster fire. Her hand reached out and grabbed the lieutenant's throat with the Force. He coughed and gasped, grabbing at his windpipe for the imaginary hand that was strangling him. She shoved her hand forward and the lieutenant flew against the already cracked observatory window hard enough smash a hole in it and turn him into a red paste out into space.

The vacuum of space destroyed the rest of the glass and began sucking the atmosphere out of the bridge room. Everyone scrambled for something to grab on but the soldier that was shot in the shoulder earlier was too slow. His body hit Warron causing him to lose grip and go tumbling towards the window. Kale grabbed Warron just before he crested the point of no return as the emergency blast shutters closed off the leak and gravity returned. The soldier wasn't as lucky. Warron glanced up from his crouched position and saw the floating corpse outside the undamaged window.

A warning sounded in his head for him to move. He obeyed and rolled to the side just as a red blade hit the floor where he was last. Warron rolled to his feet igniting his lightsaber behind him and extended his hand forward in a battle stance.

The Sith used her other saber to strike at the young soldier named DeVore. Tanner tackled the kid before he was sliced in half and Master Beto moved between her and the soldiers as a buffer. Kale jumped over a destroyed terminal and swung his saber at her. She blocked it and was successfully countering the strikes from two Jedi. This Sith was no pushover.

Warron touched his earpiece and spoke, "Elaina, the Sith is here! Kale and Master Beto engaged her."

"What?" He heard her say. "Help them best you can, I am on my way. Stay alive, love."

Warron looked at Tanner and the kid, "What are you doing? Return to the hangar, we have this."

Tanner nodded and lifted the kid to his feet and they both ran out of the bridge leaving the Jedi to handle the Sith.

Warron looked back at the battle and braced himself as Kale came flying towards him. The two collided and slammed against the hard floor. They both groaned and lifted themselves to their feet just as a red blade pierced through Master Beto's chest. Warron could feel his brother's hurt emanating from him as they watched his former master and lifelong friend die. Warron had many masters before Elaina so he couldn't empathize that way but he could understand the lifelong friend.

The Sith let Master Beto's body slump off her blade. She deactivated her two sabers and placed the curved hilts on her belt. The smile she wore was unsettling and made Warron shudder. "Just like the Jedi to barge in uninvited and attack someone who just have differing beliefs than you." She spoke.

"Funny coming from a Sith." Kale retorted, his grip on his lightsaber tightening. His face contorted with a controlled rage but soothed into determination. Determination for justice. The Jedi drilled that into them as initiates, to not let you're your emotions control you in a battle. But Warron, due to their close bond, could feel Kale's emotions. Emotions that told that he just lost a close friend and she was not going to get away with it. He looked to Warron and said with his eyes to circle around. Warron nodded and the two began circling around her like a pack of ravenous wolves.

She laughed at the remark and their attempts to flank her. Her cackle made Warron's skin crawl. "Sith." She scoffed. "The Sith were destroyed a millennia ago, the Brotherhood was something different. Something better." Her hands animated she began her next sentence. "I broke my chains by disposing of my Master and set a new path for myself by my own decree, no longer abiding by the foolish code of the Jedi."

"Seems like you're still on the Master killing path." Kale kept her attention focused on him as Warron tried to move around and closer. "Sith. Shutta. Different names for the same evil witch." He said through his teeth.

"Ha." She scoffed. "Darkness is always only one step away, whether you indulge or not is what labels you evil."

Warron was surprised with the amount of wisdom she possessed. He shook off the admiration and lunged at her. He stopped in the air suddenly mid jump. The Sith's hand was extended behind her towards Warron.

"You think he could sneak up on me with the amount of passion his heart has for his master? The boy is reeking of love." She said with her head still facing Kale. Kale lunged towards her and thrusted his lightsaber. She leaned back to avoid the strike and pushed Kale with the Force a couple meters back having to use his lightsaber to prevent him from going further. The Sith then tossed Warron to Kale who used the Force to slow his brother. Warron landed on his feet and moved to a defensive stance next to Kale.

Warron looked at Kale, embarrassed by the sudden revelation of his relationship to Elaina. "Uh, Kale…I…" He started to say but lost the words.

"I knew already," Kale responded cutting Warron's thoughts off. "Focus and we can talk later…I need to tell you something about our family history anyway."

"Um, sure." Warron only knew about his family from what Kale told him and he was very sparing of the details. And since Warron was an infant when Kale said they were orphaned he had to rely on his brother for the story.

"How touching, why don't you focus on me instead and we'll have some fun." The Sith goaded.

Alarms blared and red lights flashed, "_Looks like Elaina did something." _Warron thought. The sudden noise caught the Sith's attention briefly.

"Thanks lady, but you're not my type." Kale retorted and gave Warron a nod. Warron smiled and returned the nod. With her mildly distracted the two lunged forward mirroring each other in perfect unison. They broke formation to strike, Warron went high and Kale chose to strike low. Two crimson blades shot out of the curved hilts and made contact with the incoming sabers. She smiled and kicked Warron back using both blades to counter Kale's second attack. She used the Force to push Kale back enough to use one saber to block Warron's strike and the other to block Kale's strike as he jumped back into the fight. The fight continued as the two brothers fought in unison, sensing each other's moves and switching between initiating and defending. The Sith kept defending and striking with an almost poise, like a dancer in a ballet.

The Sith punched the panel to the door to the hallway as the fight neared. The hissing door opened and she maneuvered and kicked Warron through. Sparks and heated metal splashed as lightsabers hit the sides and ceiling of the narrow hallway. The Sith was very agile as she maneuvered around the two duelists. The two Jedi mirrored each other and went for a synchronized pincer attack. Before they hit her she back flipped over the attack causing the two Jedi blades to hit each other as she lands gracefully.

As she lands in a pose facing the floor she looks up with a smile. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as Kale used the Force to push her back a good distance. She tumbled losing her grip of one of her lightsabers. Rolling to her knees she slid and stopped just before the long abyss of the elevator shaft engulfed her, her foot hanging into it.

Kale sprinted forward, using the Force to pull her discarded lightsaber away from her, with Warron dashing behind him. The Sith stood up and extended a hand reaching inside her for a power of some kind. Kale dove forward knowing what came out of that hand, he rolled to the side as a bolt of lightning streaked across the hall and barely missed him.

Warron was too slow and the bolt hit him in the eye. He fell to his knees and brought up his lightsaber to conduct the rest of the lightning. He gritted his teeth and grunted in pain. He felt the socket and it was the familiar scarring of his past – future or whatever. "_So this is how it happened._" He thought as he pushed himself to his feet. The availability of one eye was disorienting for a few seconds but the Force was able to compensate for half his vision being gone.

As Warron's attention fell back on the Sith he saw his older brother with a red blade piercing his heart. His eyes fell on Warron's as his mouth tried to say words but Warron couldn't hear it over the sound of his own bellowing. Kale's thoughts pierced into Warron's mind and said, "_Corellia_" before falling back into the dark pit that was the elevator shaft. Anger seeped into Warron's emotions as he watched.

_Anger is a tool. Use it._

The sudden burst of rage-fueled energy filled his drive as he jumped to his feet and sprinted towards her. She extended her hand and a wide cone of lightning came crackling out, sparking against the metal plates and increasing the temperature. Warron held up his blade and deflected the energy, not breaking stride. The lightning ceased by the Sith for fear of hitting herself so she held her saber high for a strike. Warron was too fast for her this time as he used his anger to supercharge his muscles and tackled her before she struck him.

The Sith lost her grip on her lightsaber as the two plummeted into the dark shaft. With her hands not grasping a lightsaber she started beating him with her fist. The tussle caused the two to spin. Warron refused to let go as the floor continued to approach.

With the floor fast approaching the Sith managed to kick Warron off of her and both of them used the Force to slow their fall. Warron was less than graceful in his descent. He slowed himself just enough to not break his ankles as he hit the floor with a thud and rolled. He lifted himself up with a groan and immediately locked eyes with Kale's body that fell into the shaft. Anger welled up once more at the sight. He felt the Sith approaching and heard the lightsaber ignite.

His eye sparked with determination and he pulled Kale's lightsaber to him and ignited both. He pushed off his feet, twirled horizontally in the air, and engaged the Sith. Cracks echoed through the empty chamber as blue and yellow connected with red in a dance of death.

Warron used both hands to let out a gust of force that pushed the Sith back into the wall. She stumbled onto a knee and grunted, "You are trying my patience, whelp."

Warron cracked a smile assumed his stance, baring his yellow blade in the reverse grip and the blue in the traditional grip. He rushed her as she charged up a lighting blast and shot, he deflected it and it discharged into one of the walls. He swung and missed, the Sith used the opportunity the strike and seared the side of his shoulder causing him to double back and grab the shoulder. In one swift movement she twirled her saber and amputated his arm at the shoulder and continued to dislocate the fore arm and wrist as well. Warron looked down in shock at his own arm not being on his body. He then flew backwards as the Sith then force pushed him away.

Warron slid back coming to a stop at Kale's body. The Sith summoned Kale's lightsaber from the severed arm and started approaching him and spinning he sabers in a sadistic fashion. He held up his remaining saber in a vain attempt at protection. The Sith just swatted it away causing it to skitter it away and with it his hopes of surviving. With her thumbs curling under the blades she possessed and her fingers outstretched, she let out a torrent of electrical energy at Warron. The pain was immense and he curled his body to try to stop the spasms. He cried out in pain only to be drowned out by the maniacal laughter emitting from the Sith. The lightning ceased and Warron relaxed his body in relief. His eyes fell on his foe who was smiling, her face illuminated by the yellow and red light from the sabers.

"Shame this had to end so soon, I had fun." She mocked. Warron closed his eyes accepting his fate.

"_Wait, I survive this._" Warron thought as a new color was added to the mix. Green.

The green blade of a lightsaber pierced through the Sith's heart. Peeking over her shoulder was Elaina's face. "I bet it was." She retorted as she lifted the saber and dragged it through and exited out of the shoulder. The body slumped to the side as she added, "Schutta." Her eyes, illuminated by the green glow of her saber, fell on Warron. "My love." She cried as she fell to her knees and tended to his wound.

Warron's eyes felt heavy and he began drifting off.

"Stay with me Warron, we will make it out of here." She pleaded patting his face. Tears hit Warron's face as Elaina cried over him using her Force healing to do the best she can. Her sobbing began slowly drowning out as Warron gently fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the patience as I sloshed through this chapter to complete it. With work and life in general I only have a small amount of time to write it. Thank you for the reviews, it makes me glad that a few people like this story that has been in my head for over ten year. Wow. Special thanks to Majdnoon who has helped a lot. Check his work _Star Wars: Trial by Fire_.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Abducted

"_There is no such thing as trying, you either accomplish the task or you fail."_

Warron's eyes shot open, panicking and heavy breathing washed over him. He frantically looked around saying, "Elaina." Before realizing he was in the present and the two Mandalorians sat in the pilot's and copilot's seat staring at him. Rey'bec had a look of terror on her face.

"You good there buddy?" Torris asked, alleviating the silent tension.

Warron rubbed his face with his only available hand. He remembered that there was a prosthetic that had sharp edges almost too late. "Yeah, just a bad dream." Was it a dream though? It felt so real and with each instance he had some of his memory returned. Or he thought. His eyes fell on the seat where Terran had been to see an empty space.

"Your friend went to the back to meditate, or whatever Jedi do. We still have a few hours until we arrive at our destination." Torris informed.

"Thank you." Warron responded as he lifted himself up from the chair the soreness of his muscles causing him to groan. He used his hand to steady himself down the hall instinctively trying to use the Force to locate her. But all he received were whispers and emptiness. It was a nauseating feeling after experiencing what he felt in his dream. Warron eventually found her cross-legged facing away from him in a solidary room. The crate they spent so much effort to acquire was in a corner. He hung by the doorway and leaned on the doorframe not wanting to interrupt her.

"You are making me uneasy." She spoke with a solemn tone after a minute of him staring.

"Sorry." Warron shifted uncomfortably.

She sighed and gestured to the space in front of her. Warron accepted the invitation and sat down on the floor in front of her. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at him, "I want to thank you for rescuing me from the ship and helping me keep the relics safe." She reached across the space between them and placed her hand on his and squeezed.

Warron coughed uncomfortably and responded, "No problem." Terran retracted her hand as Warron continued. "Do you remember when I asked you if every Jedi had magical powers?" Warron chuckled at his ignorance.

Terran smiled, "Why yes I do."

Warron tucked a leg under himself as he continued, "Can a Jedi lose their connection to the Force?"

Terran took a moment to answer. Warron's guess was she was accessing a vast knowledge of information about the Jedi. And since she is one of the historians she must have a lot. "Yes." She finally said. "There are many ways for a force sensitive to lose their connection to the force. One of the punishments of the Jedi is to sever the connection like what was done with Jedi Knight turned Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma. Although, a Jedi could cut themselves from the force like Metra Surrik did but that is a rare instance. Most of the time a force sensitive just stops listening and after a long time can become deafened to it. They would still have their ability however weakened."

Warron knew Ulic, he was the Sith apprentice of Exar Kun but before that he was a Jedi war hero. Warron actually met Ulic once, before he went to infiltrate the Krath against the Order's wishes. His mind started to wander but was stopped by Terran speaking.

"Are you implying that you cannot feel the force?" Terran questioned, her eyes peering into him. Warron felt a prick in his mind, a familiar feeling of some undetermined means. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"It's like a whisper. It definitely doesn't feel like it did in my memories, like a river that's dammed up. It's unsettling now that I have felt it." Warron explained, cringing at the feeling in his head.

"You have been getting your memories back? Do you remember who you were?"

"Yes, I was a padawan to a Master Elaina. I had a brother named Kale. His old master Yow Beto. Last thing I remember. Is losing my arm to a Sith we were hunting. About a year after Exar Kun's war." Warron recounted between breaths, the feeling was getting worse. Warron's face fell as he remembered his brother's death through the nauseating feeling, and his last words. "_What was on Corellia?_" He asked himself.

"I do not recognize the names of those Jedi but Exar Kun died around sixty years ago. You do not look older than thirty-five, are you sure you are remembering correctly?" She said looking him over. The feeling instantly stopped with her last word.

Warron breathed a sigh of relief before speaking, "Ow, thank you. I just remembered that I bathed in the blood of my enemies. The virgin ones really exfoliate the dead skin." Warron smiled after an awkward silence. Terran's horrified expression melted into a smile then she let out a small nervous chuckle. He was glad to see his personality and humor was returning with his memories.

"Are you alright?" Terran questioned.

"Yes, I just had this weird feeling when we were talking. Like a probe being shoved into my mind, it's gone now though." Warron explained rubbing the back of his head. Terran eyed him for a moment before Warron looked down in thought. "Sixty years, huh? Nobody can live that long?"

"Not without looking the age." Terran chuckled. "Although being put into stasis or some hyperspace accidents cause time dilation." Terran's eyes dropped in thought then shot back and met his eyes. "Do you recall how you came to be on Katarr?"

"No idea. Maybe I used to live there and survived whatever happened there."

"Impossible, Darth Nihilis consumed the inhabitants Force energy leaving the planet lifeless and full of echoes. I felt it before we crashed and I am glad to be away."

"No one survived?" The question of how he ended up on Katarr when everyone was killed racked his brain. Did he crash-land there? Being Corellian, Warron was an exceptional pilot. But there was no ship next to him only skeletons with tattered robes.

"I misspoke, one did survive so it is not impossible. Just unlikely." Terran informed cutting through Warron's rationalization. "A Miraluka. She is one of the current Jedi Council members."

"What happened there?" Warron asked tucking his other leg under him and leaning forward.

"Records say a Jedi conclave was being held to determine what dark threat was causing Jedi disappearances. A council master at the time, Atris, called the meeting. The Jedi hoped, with the combined presence of the Miralukas' Force Sight they could find what the dark presence was. It was later discovered that Atris leaked where the conclave was hoping lure the dark presence in the open. She however did not expect Darth Nihilis to devour every living thing on the planet."

Atris was a familiar name to Warron but couldn't remember her. "What happened to Atris?" He questioned.

"For a year she played a game of manipulation falling closer to the dark side and causing the deaths of many Jedi. The last of the Jedi defeated her and she was redeemed. The newly formed council later exiled her for her crimes." Terran answered. She seemed to have a lot of knowledge about the Jedi, but that comes with the territory of being a Jedi historian. If anyone could help him find out who he was it would be her.

Torris' voice sounded over the intercom, "We're making our landing now."

Terran looked back at the crate of artifacts then looked back at Warron. Warron smiled and nodded. The two moved to either side and lifted, Terran with two hands. Warron found himself only having to use one hand this time, not just because he only had the one but that he was strong enough to carry it that way. The two carried the crate to the loading ramp and met an unarmored Rey'bec. She now sported more casual clothes with a small coat and two blasters strapped to her legs. She tucked her blonde hair behind one ear before speaking.

"Corsin isn't too keen on Mandalorians since we raided the planet during the war." Rey'bec explained.

"You are accompanying us?" Terran asked surprised.

"Yes all the way to Coruscant, someone has to make sure you live to protect those valuable Jedi relics." She smirked. She then took hold of Warron's side of the crate, "Let me."

The loading ramp lowered and hissed as the stale air of the ship was replaced by the temperate air of Corsin. Warron looked out at the mass of people shuttling through the space port and stood there mesmerized by his surroundings. He had been in a spaceport like this in his memories but experiencing it again with different eyes caught him off guard. The two carrying the crate travelled down the ramp leaving Warron.

"Are you coming Warron?" Terran asked stopping at the bottom of the ramp.

He snapped out of his dazed and opened his mouth to answer but Torris slapped Warron's back, startling him. "I'm leaving, someone has to inform the clan that our leader is dead." He said as he gave a backpack to Warron. Warron looked inside to reveal the helmet of Torris' clan leader and some provisions. "He died in fair combat but the clan won't be too happy Jedi killed him."

"Sorry." Warron said while draping the backpack strap over his nub and zipped it up. He threw the pack over his shoulder and faced Torris.

"He was a bastard anyway I'm not sorry." Torris laughed. He extended his hand for a shake to which Warron welcomed with a smile. His eyes fell on Rey'bec and his jovial nature grew solemn. "Stay safe, sister. Good luck." The two shared a smile before Torris patted Warron on the back once more and disappeared into the ship. Warron walked down the ramp which started closing as soon as his feet touched the duracrete. He joined the women while they stopped to take a breather.

"Don't Republic transport crates have a hover function?" Warron asked.

"They normally do, however the function was rendered inoperable when my vessel crashed." Terran informed. She looked at Rey'bec who adverted her eyes immediately. Dust and dirt flew as the ship's repulsors lifted it up and out of the hangar ring, disappearing into the sun's glare. Warron put a hand over his eye watching it go.

"There." Terran interjected. Warron turned to see her drop the crate causing Rey'bec to trip and land on top of it while Terran hurried over to a hovercart. She activated the repulsors and guided it to where Rey'bec picked herself up off the crate. She deactivated the repulsors again so that the crated was easier to put on. Warron patted Rey'bec on the shoulder and helped Terran get the crate on the cart and reactivated it. The slight hum was music to her ears as she took hold of the cart's handles and pushed it along, the two following close behind her.

They entered into a large room with many people going to and fro. Many different lifeforms: Humans and aliens alike. Warron noticed Terran's expression as they entered into the building as one of peace. He knew she could feel the Force swirling in this hub of sentients. Warron could feel nothing.

Terran led them to an area where custom workers sat at desks greeting people and ushering them along to the rest of the building. They waited in the short line before a free worker called them over. He was a human man with a slight stubble and disheveled brown hair.

"Name and affiliation." He stated and a monotone voice.

"Terran Intel, Jedi Order." She replied.

He typed away at a holopad. He glanced up for a moment to connect her face. "Next."

Rey'bec stepped up to the desk to the surprise of Terran and Warron. "Becca Antilles, Czerka Representative." She smiled.

The man looked up again to confirm her face and nodded, his eyes rested on Warron, "Name and affiliation."

Warron hesitated a moment wondering if he should answer. "Warron Kell, Jedi Order?"

The man immediately typed and then paused. He looked up with confusion on his face, "Says here you're dead." Dead? Warron expected missing but not dead.

"How long ago?" Terran replied.

The man typed away, "Fifteen years ago." Terran and Warron looked at each other then back at the man. "Hey, if this is some black ops stuff I would be happy to look the other way."

"Well now that you know about us we have to kill you." Rey'bec made a show of slowly reaching for her blaster. The man's face paled as Rey'bec continued, "Czerka doesn't like witnesses."

Terran placed her hand on Rey'bec's hand and addressed the man, "She's jesting. We just want to get to Coruscant with some important items.

The man shifted uncomfortably and looked at the crate, "And the items?"

"Jedi business." She replied. Warron could tell she wanted to use that term for a while.

"Well alright then, welcome to Corsin. Next!"

The trio moved past the customs area with Terran pushing the cart as another traveler took their place.

Terran waited a few paces before abruptly stopping and faced Rey'bec. "What in the Force was that?" She demanded as her eyes glared at Rey'bec.

"What? I was just having some fun. Besides, he looked weak minded enough to do your Jedi magic." Rey'bec answered.

"That is beside the point, I do not want any more complications." She looked around and spotted a holoterminal, used for extraplanetary communications. "Can I trust you to not make any more trouble while I make a call?" Rey'bec just scowled in response. "Right…Warron, may you keep the artifacts company?"

"Sure, I guess. Who are you calling?" Warron answered.

"The Jedi Order. Let them know we are coming." She reached into her pouch and gave Warron a few credit chips. "These should cover two shuttle passes to Coruscant."

"Ahem." Rey'bec cleared her throat, "I left my purse on the ship."

Terran sighed then pulled out a couple more chips then walked away towards the holoterminal pushing the crate along. Warron eyed Rey'bec who responded with a smirk. He shook his head, pocketed the credit chips and made his way to the area marked departures.

* * *

After getting lost and Rey'bec guiding, the two made it to the ticket counter. A Zabrak woman with a large smile sat behind the desk. "Hello and welcome, what can I do for you?" she eagerly asked.

"Uh, hi. Three passes to Coruscant please." Warron sheepishly asked. Her sudden enthusiasm and radiant energy she emitted caught him off guard.

"Right-e-o then." She typed away. "I have three open spots on shuttle two in bay five."

"Perfect." Warron laid out all the chips Terran gave him. "Does this cover it?"

"Yes sir, and it's enough to bundle in the all you can eat buffet on board. Is that something you would like?" She asked.

Before Warron could refuse Rey'bec jumped in between them, "Yes, we will take the buffet."

"Alright then." She typed away and then produced three passes. "Enjoy your ride and have a safe trip."

"Thank you." Rey'bec said as she swiped the passes before Warron could grab them and walked off. Warron followed.

"Terran is going to kill you." Warron teased as he caught up to her. Walking became easier as his muscles seemed to heal faster than it should even for Jedi. He had no idea if that was something he always had or it was new. As they walked his mind wandered back to the familiarity he felt to Rey'bec.

"Hey Rey'bec—" Warron started before being cut off by her.

"Just call me Bec." Rey'bec, Bec corrected.

"Alright. Bec. Have we met before?"

"Don'no, I sure don't remember you." Bec said nonchalantly.

Warron didn't know how but something about that statement didn't register as truth. Was his Force ability slowly coming back or could he just read people very well?

The walk back was short since they actually knew where they were going now. As they neared, they could see Terran was talking to an image the holoterminal. The image was of a woman in robes that looked dark compared to her pale skin and white hair. Although with the blue sheen of the hologram, Warron wasn't too sure what shade she was. He could see she was slender and graceful looking. As he came closer he caught the last bit of conversation.

"—have me mastering an academy in the outer rim. Now that the artifacts were moved to the Archives." The woman spoke.

"Is that wise?" Terran questioned.

"My sister's oath to the Jedi still hold unlike mine and I am a Master, they will behave." The woman responded.

"Well you would be the best fit then, Master." Terran smiled with joy.

"You're just biased." She chuckled. Her eyes moved and noticed Warron and Bec approaching within the hologram sensor. She smiled and nodded towards Warron, "Is this him?"

Terran looked behind her then confirmed with a nod, "Perhaps the Grand Master can assist us in the search instead, with his experiences and all."

"Has no one told you?" The woman's face contorted in confusion.

"I have been preoccupied, maybe I missed it? Why, what happened?"

"Mical has left the Order for the Unknown Regions weeks ago. Nateli Falem was elected the new Grand Master. Bastilla still retains her seat as Master of the Order." The woman explained.

Terran put her hands on her hips, "Does it have to do with Meetra's disappearance?" The woman only nodded. Terran sighed, "You told me she perished fifteen years ago."

"She did, we all felt her passing." She crossed her arms before continuing, "The fool of course is cracking jokes about the whole ordeal."

Warron let off a small cough and wiggled the passes in his hand when the women looked at him. He was happy to relax and let Terran catch up with what seemed to be her former master but he had to figure out who he was and maybe get his Force ability back.

"Right, we are off to Coruscant with the Dantooine artifacts. I will contact you once they are in the Archives." Terran informed the woman.

The woman smiled, "May the Force be with you."

Terran nodded as the hologram blinked out and she grabbed the handles of the cart.

As the three headed to the direction labeled departures, Warron asked a question, "Was she your old master?"

There was a pause before she answered, "I am impressed you were able to ascertain that. Yes she was my master, there were no Mirialan to train me so Master Brianna took me as her padawan."

"You had the look my brother did when he talked to his old master is all." Warron explained, he became silent as he remembered his brother.

* * *

Warron, Rey'bec, and Terran (pushing the cart) entered the shuttle. Many people seemed to be heading to Coruscant. Being one of the intergalactic hubs, and capital of the Republic, he wasn't surprised to see the large amount of people. The many different people caught Warron's attention as they walked to find a seat having deposited the cargo in the V.I.P. section with a reluctant use of Force Persuade.

Bec ran off to find the buffet, leaving Terran and Warron alone. Warron closed his eyes and tried to feel the force around him, feeling the energy of the lifeforms around him. Nothing. He opened his eyes to find Terran staring at him from across the booth they sat at.

"Still no luck?" She queried.

Warron hung his head in defeat, "No."

Terran thought for a moment then scanned the area they sat in until her eyes fell on a small boy playing with a ball. She approached the boy and squatted down so they were at eye level. She smiled, "Hello youngling."

Warron watched as the two conversed with the child's mother watching on. She used the Force to manipulate the ball and play with him. Warron smiled at the display and the welcome sight of fun in the wake of his recent memories and the happenings on Katarr. Terran pointed to Warron and the boy nodded. Terran waved him over to them.

Warron stood up from his seat and approached the two and giving a nervous wave at the mother. He knelt down and smiled.

"I told you he was nice." Terran said.

"Are you really a Jedi mister?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Warron responded pulling out his brother's lightsaber from the pouch. The boy's eyes widened with the look of awe on his face.

Terran placed a hand on Warron's lightsaber, "Let us not lead with that." She sat cross-legged as Warron clipped the lightsaber on his belt. As Warron sat down she moved the ball to him and set it down in front of him. "Reach out with the Force and move the ball. Listen to it."

"I'll try." Warron sighed.

"There is no such thing as trying, you either accomplish the task or you fail." Terran corrected with a sternness in her voice.

Warron quieted his mind and closed his eyes. He attempted to reach through the Force like he did before but nothing stuck. Warron gripped his knee and struggled.

"_Listen." _Terran's voice penetrated his mind. Whispers surrounded his senses and he saw his surroundings in the familiar grayscale of Force Sight. He looked down at his body to see the arm that was mechanical replaced with shadow having the dimensions of a flesh and blood one. Everything around him seemed to freeze as he scanned his surroundings. The small boy was looking on in amazement, his excited features etched on a still portrait, the mother looking on in curiousness. A newlywed couple going to celebrate their honeymoon on Coruscant kissed in fervent passion. Terran's form was still and her face focused on him, "Reach out." Her lips didn't move as her voice penetrated his mind once more. Warron moved his attention to the ball in front of him. The whispers became louder, his psyche struggling against him as he reached out for the ball. Something felt like it was holding him back as he continued to struggle reaching ever closer.

As he struggled in his vision a shadowy figure placed their hand on his arm. Warron looked up at the individual, shadowy strands that looked like hair wafted from the head where two white dots for eyes looked down at him. He heard a soothing female voice in his head as the entity stared at him still having its hand on his arm. _"Redemption is key."_ The hand guided his arm, which felt free of the struggles that was holding him back, towards the ball.

Warron's eyes shot open as his vision-self touched the ball. Sweat fell from his brow as he looked at the ball that was floating in front of them. His heavy breathing subsided after he let go of the ball with the Force and let it fall. The child laughed and chased it as it rolled away.

Terran scooted next to Warron and placed her hand on his knee, "Good job Warron, I am proud of you."

"It was only a ball." Warron laughed then wiped his brow with a large sigh.

"Yes but you have taken your first step forward." She smiled. Her hand shot from his knee as she frantically looked around.

"I think everyone saw your affection there, Ter—"

"No, silence. There is a disturbance." Terran said cutting Warron off. As soon as the words left her mouth the ship rocked violently causing all its occupants to grab something to hold on or fall. Terran jumped to her feet using the Force to alleviate her. Warron used his athletics to accomplish standing instead.

A voice sounded on the loud speaker, probably the pilot's. "Remain calm. Security will escort you to a designated area."

Several security personnel rushed passed them armed with blaster rifles. Terran stopped one of them, "I am a Jedi, what is the problem?"

"Oh thank the Force a Jedi." He said. He leaned forward in a whisper, "Cockpit says there's a Sith ship out there tractorin' us."

"Impossible." She insisted, "Which way to the pilot?"

The man pointed towards the way he came from. Terran thanked him and rushed towards the way pointed out to her with Warron chasing after.

* * *

The two came to the door of the cockpit. It was guarded by one security guard who leveled his rifle at them. Warron's instinct was to reach for his lightsaber but Terran placed a hand on his preventing him.

Terran put her hands up and spoke with a calming tone, "We are Jedi here to help." The man hesitated before lowering his rifle. "Thank you." She added as she moved passed him and opened the cockpit door. The two pilots looked back in fear before calming at the sight of Terran and Warron behind her.

Warron leaned over Terran and viewed what the commotion was. A large cruiser was out the viewport and was gaining towards them.

"Tell me what happened." Terran demanded.

One of the pilots piped up, "We were pulled out of hyperspace by that ship. It registers as a Sith Interdictor-class. I put out a distress signal when it started pulling us towards it."

Warron studied the ship as it came closer and closer. "That ship looks heavily damaged. Some sections may not even be operational." He informed.

"How do you know?" Terran wondered.

Warron let off a big smile, "I'm Corellian. I know ships. It may not be a Corellian made ship but they usually follow the same pattern."

"A ship that size would still have a significant amount of individuals."

"Are those boarding craft?" One of the pilots questioned.

Warron and Terran both turned from their conversation to the window. Small crafts ridden by humanoids in spacesuits, about four per craft. "Tell security to repel any boarders but their main priority is the passengers. We are going to help." Terran ordered. The pilots nodded and started relaying the information. Terran and Warron backed out of the room. "This makes no sense. The Sith Triumvirate were defeated when Malachor was destroyed completely, they have not been seen in over a decade and now they decide to attack a random transport shuttle?" She remarked as they moved away from the cockpit.

"Reminds me of slavers. The bigger ship will hang back while they send a boarding crew to get the slaves ready. Efficient." Warron added. Terran turned to say something but was cut off by a large drill-like point piercing through the hall near them. They dived to the side avoiding being hit, rolling to their feet and igniting their own lightsabers in unison.

Warron's saber sparked and deactivated leaving a smoke coming from the emitter. "Damn it." He said as he hit the saber. A hiss and creaking of metal grated their ears as the drill bit opened revealing a squad of humanoids dressed in space suits. The look on Terran's face confirmed that she saw Sith Extra-Vehicular Assault troopers. With blasters raised they stormed the ship firing at the security guards with guns and aiming their blasters at Terran and Warron.

They did not speak basic when they yelled at them to drop their weapons but another language the Warron did recognize. "Put the blade down and get on your knees." They demanded in the familiar language.

Terran ignored what they said, either because she couldn't understand them or she was tired of getting attacked Warron couldn't tell, and charged at them with her double-bladed lightsaber cutting through the few that dared be near her. Warron clipped his lightsaber on his belt and scrambled to grab a blaster, he rolled and knelt down holding the butt to his shoulder, aimed, and fired two shots. Each shot buried into the helmet of the last two soldiers clearing the room they were in.

Terran looked back in amazement, "Excellent shots."

Warron stood up and rested the blaster on his shoulder. He looked at the bodies in pride, "Thanks."

The security officer approached the Jedi, stepping over the scattered bodies. "Thank you master Jedi, there are more boarding parties behind us. What is that?" He said looking at the body Warron shot in the face. The humanoid's mask was blown open revealing a scaly, lizard-like face.

Terran narrowed her eyes and answered, "These aren't Sith, that is a Trandoshan." She looked at Warron and finished her statement, "These are slavers."

A headache washed over Warron as he wiped blood from his nose. He shook out the voice that played in his head. _I sense a great destiny_.

"Are you alright, Warron?" Terran asked appearing in front of him with a hand tilting his head while using the other to check his good eye.

"I'm fine." He said swatting her hands away.

She backed away and examined the bodies once more then turned to the Security Officer, "We are not dealing with Sith so your soldiers should be at ease, however, we need to board that cruiser and disable the tractor beam before we can escape."

"We are not soldiers ma'am, this is a luxury liner not a warship. Unlike myself my men are as green as can be." He replied before giving orders through his comlink.

"We can handle the tractor beam then, just keep the shuttle clear."

"That I can do." He said moving past them.

Another loud screech and a rocking of the ship alerted another boarding party. Terran and Warron rushed towards the direction the security was rushing towards. When they came to the partition a loud screeching sound like a scream, dulled by the durasteel door, came from the other side. Terran opened the door with the Force and the two Jedi rushed in, Terran with her lightsaber and Warron still holding his rifle.

The room was littered with discarded bodies of Trandoshan slavers and a few scattered remains of civilians. At the end Bec was raising her hand at a Trandoshan who was meters away against the wall holding his throat and kicking his legs. Was Rey'bec using the Force? Warron stepped passed by a stunned Terran and aimed the rifle at the strangled Trandoshan and squeezed the trigger. A bolt of energy shot into the slaver killing him instantly and shocking Bec enough to drop the corpse.

She dusted off her clothes and dried her eyes as Warron approached, dropping the blaster behind him. She subtly tried to hide her neck from view and her pale skin couldn't hide the puffiness of her eyes as Warron came closer to see. Warron's body moved on its own as his hands to cup her face and check her neck. Like a father inspecting his child after a fight. Warron didn't know why his subconscious felt the need to treat her like that but a red mark in the shape of a hand was forming. Bec stayed still letting him look before placing her hands on his hands and lowering them off her. She gave him a smirk before turning to Terran who finally approached them.

"You're Force-sensitive?" She asked looking around at the carnage.

Bec turned around and squatted down reaching a hand out towards a table. A tiny hand grabbed for her hand and she helped the small boy that Warron recognized from earlier. He now noticed one of the civilian bodies was the cautious mother. His countenance fell as he remembered his life as an orphan living on the streets.

"Yes, which is the actual reason I am going to Coruscant with you." Bec finally answered shielding the child's eyes from seeing his mother.

"Really?" She said disbelieving.

"It was my brother's idea. Trust me." Bec admitted while handing the boy to a security guard. "Look." she turned and made eye contact with Terran, "A Jedi helped me in the past," Her eyes shot to look at Warron then returned to Terran, "I want to know what makes your order so special."

Terran eyed her for a moment checking through the Force for any hint of treachery, something Warron had seen Elaina do a many times. "You are older than what is recommended for training, but the Order has suffered much in the past quarter century so they could be willing to train you. With caution of course, an adult mind is harder to mold."

A security guard rushed to them, panting and cutting off any more conversation between the two. "They have pulled us into the ship and are cutting through the hull as we speak."

"Show us." She replied.

* * *

Sparks showered into the hall where four different security personnel were crouched and waiting, blasters drawn. The shape of a door was almost complete as the three entered into the hall. Terran ignited her lightsaber and advanced towards the makeshift door putting herself between it and the security. Warron and Bec raised their blasters at the door waiting.

The cutting reached the end and the lightshow stopped. Terran waited a moment and looked behind her wordlessly asking if everyone was ready. Warron and Bec both nodded and she reached back with her free hand, her palm facing the new door. She held her hand back gathering energy and pushed it at the door releasing a powerful force push that loosened the door and sent it flying out.

The door plowed through multiple Trandoshan slavers before coming to rest at the feet of a particularly large Trandoshan. Terran emerged with dual blades twirling deflecting and redirecting blaster shots from the scrambling Trandoshans. Terran moved forward allowing Warron and Bec to move to one of the many crates laying around the hangar and started firing their weapons. Trandoshans crumpled from lightsaber hits and blaster shots. Warron looked from his cover to see the large Trandoshan move toward him. He stood from cover and fired consecutive shots hitting the Trandoshan's arm guard that he used to protect his face. The shots hit the guard with no effect and Warron threw the blaster away and summoned the lightsaber on his belt to his hand. It sparked and popped before shooting the blue light out and forming the blade. Warron gripped the blade with two hands and readied his defense.

The large Trandoshan reached behind him and pulled a large hammer-like weapon from his back. He jumped and slammed the weapon on the ground in front of the crates and unleashed a wave of force that blew the crates at him. They hit the unsuspecting Jedi and he lost grip on his brother's weapon. He tried to reach out for it to summon it to his hand but it was no use. Warron was knocked to the ground by the force of the crates and slid back a few meters. He did a kip up to get back on his feet.

Big boy reached forward from his position. Confusion turned to regret for not taking cover as Warron started being pulled by his prosthetic towards the lizard. Some targeted magnetic thing, Warron assumed. His heels dug trying to get enough friction to stop but failed as he reached the Trandoshan.

A scaly, clawed hand grabbed his neck and hoisted him up, centimeters off the ground. "I know your face Jeedai." Big boy's face was close to Warron's that the lizard's breath permeated the air and caused him to gag. With the closer look at the lizard's face, Warron could see a familiarity to it. At least with the massive scar that decorated the right side of his face and the missing eye. Big boy pointed at the scar and continued spitting on Warron, "You did this to mine." The hand tightened more as he hissed, "The Scorekeeper should not mind if I savor this kill before she grants me my points."

The hand loosened as the Trandoshan shrieked in pain. Warron saw smoke coming from Bec's blaster. Big boy snarled at her but changed his attention back at Warron who tried to speak in the Trandoshan language. "Keep your eyes on me big boy." as he spoke Warron unhooked a tube from the gauntlet releasing his arm and freeing himself from Big boy's grasp, landing on the ground. Enraged, the Trandoshan grabbed his sheathed hammer and in one fluid motion hit the ground in front of Bec sending her flying and using the momentum caused by the blast arched it over and hit Warron who was in the air diving to one side.

The hammer made contact with Warron's back and his body hit the ground hard. The next thing he saw was darkness.

**A/N: Thank you for the patience, the holiday season was full of ways to grab my attention. Special thanks to Majdnoon for the editing, check out his fiction for a special arch featuring Warron. Next chapter will take about as long or longer since there is going to be a lot of psychological elements and will take time for me to write well. Thank you for the follows and reviews, glad people like my story.**


End file.
